User talk:Sakuma-san
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Space Penguin page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Genda Koujirou Yosh! What's up, Sakuma-san?! Well, everything's fine here! Next time, why don't you take my quiz! Well, gotta go! Ciao! Kaze-kun 07:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 07:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Do not upload fanart on this wiki. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Randomness!!!>w< hi! im SeNpAi-SaN 13:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC). just ta inform ya abt ur spelling in ur prof page. The correct spelling of apperiance is A-P-P-R-E-A-N-C-E. that's all...And i am not offending yur spelling,k?! pls dont take this personally!T^T thx!bye!!! from, SeNpAi-SaN 13:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please do not add categories on your userpage. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) yo man or woman wazzup hii yo man / woman Hey! Hey yo! just call me Fiona okay... I read your Profile and i'm like. Wow, this guy is just like me!!(especially when i read the socer part). Anyway, i was also born in Jakarta and i start loving soccer a month before the world cup. My first club is also MU, but i think i hate that club now just because a simple little thing, now i'm a big fan of Barca, Lio Messi, and Argentina. Hey hey, can i find you on facebook? KazemaruShuuya10 10:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 10:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Categories (Again) Please do NOT add categories like team categories like "Zeus" since it wasn't meant for hissatsu as it was meant for character pages. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Photo Warning Please do not upload duplicated photos, the photos you uploaded and added where mostly already in the wiki, and second of all please check this blog:http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Licensing_of_Photos to understand the licensing of photos. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Please stop uploading photos that were mostly uploaded in the past. Please do not feel discouraged, the way to help the wiki is by adding info, not just by means of photos. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Why in the world?! Tell me, just the truth, be honest, don't lie... WHY'S APHRODI (BYRON LOVE) IN YOUR FAVOURITE LIST?! Online... Go online please... I have no one to talk... KazemaruShuuya10 10:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 10:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC) re: About: Sakuma Jirou, AKA Kidou's Goldfish Poop Oh -- I'm sorry! ;; It was just a joke, but if it offends you and other Sakuma fans, I'll remove that comment immediately (which I did). Treite 05:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Your Help (I just came across it) Hi Sakuma-san, I came across your message on Genda's talk page. Well, ask your friend to check her email, as if the password had changed or something, the new password should be sent to your friend's account email. If the password email isn't there, ask her to try her old password again to see if it should work. If it doesn't I'm afraid that is only how far up to that I can help you with this situation [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Also gotta add, if the 'hacker' was probably someone she knew, ask the person! Interogate 'em and stuff! ☆ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind... er, what's your facebook name? I don't really want to put mine up here... O///O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I sent request to you! :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) re: Account I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. Did your friend try to request a new password? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) re:Situation I saw that you needed help on the recent wiki activity for Kazemaru, i think it would be best if you ask a new password, but their's a possibiltity that the hacker may change the email account of that user account so i suggest checking if it still her account since the email may have been changed. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature It works like this: Sakuma-san that was the general coding of it and afterwards it will like this: Sakuma-san ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) GIF files Please do not upload animated GIFs. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 22:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) cheii!!you really talk too much but I loved everything you said I wish I can write like you but if I do my hand will broke;)LOL!!you really are a big fan of sakuma!!!!!! Active or not! Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hehehehe I'm very talkative online too~ Better prepare for long chats with meeeeUmeChan08Nice to meet you04:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 And I agree that SAkuma IS CUTE too~!! XD UmeChan08 04:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 I'm emailing you04:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 04:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Please checcccccckkkkk04:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) haha ^-^ If you can have access to my 'actual' name on my email acount, my name should be: Shikimi Kiyama ~~ My email account? :#3 ummmmm I think you'll see it04:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC)~ thank you~ ^-^ UmeChan08 04:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08